


Bracelet

by ChillCon



Category: Charlie Puth (Musician), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillCon/pseuds/ChillCon
Summary: 他们像孩子一样小心翼翼分享了一个吻。在万众瞩目的麦迪逊花园，一片烟尘混杂的废墟上，一个被镜头和闪光灯照成白昼的夜晚。





	Bracelet

-

“太可惜了吧，一点征兆都没有，Charlie，她们难道还不够好？”  
Adam跟在繁忙碰杯的Charlie身后，小声说着不合时宜的话。他忽然想起Charlie从前似乎对应酬厌烦至极，宁肯装病缩在家里。男人脸上的表情很适度，微笑看不出任何情绪，在人群里穿梭着，把一张又一张名片塞进口袋。

“你根本不懂，Adam，人生苦短。你不能只喝一杯啤酒就觉得自己把整个酒吧的瓶盖都舔过一遍。”  
“好吧，”Adam耸耸肩，“虽然你的比喻有点不太卫生。”

“顺便，”Charlie晃了晃手里的香槟，“帮我联系一下上周邀请我去做活动的，呃，什么地方来着，你肯定记得，不记得就联系一下经纪人，我晚点就过去，据说是个露天广场的演出。”

“你干嘛不自己打电话联系，我可不是你的助理，伙计。”

“我现在抽不出时间，拜托了。”

一个闪身，年轻男人穿着灰色西装的身影又消失在熙攘的嘈杂中间。  
这个星期第三个派对。

Adam趁自己理智在线，连忙推开门挤出去，左手伸进口袋掏出了手机。

-

“这是什么？”

Andrew把一只看起来毫无特色的手镯放在手里来回看了几遍，又放回包装盒里，递给Shawn，让他自己拿好。  
“说实话，我也有点不记得了，”男孩把手镯再一次从包装里拿出来，“但我真的觉得很好，我想戴上。”

“只要你想，那就戴上吧，可能是去年见面会的女孩送的，”经纪人整理着年轻歌手的演出时间表，“有时候我感觉自己跟不上你们年轻人的品味，真的，像他们穿的那种裤子和夹克衫，看上去半个小时才能脱下来。”

“拜托，我只是戴个手镯，不会把自己纹成漫画书的，别总这么担心我，”Shawn开玩笑地用肩膀顶了一下Andrew，“不过话说回来，Ed的文身真的很酷……”

“我可以请求离开这房间一会儿吗？”Andrew拿他没什么办法似的，拍了拍他的后背，站起身离开准备室，去忙别的事情。

男孩看着他离开屋子，关上门，于是坐在椅子上，呼出一口气。

曼哈顿。

好久不见。

-

第一次正式的世界巡演还是发行了illuminate之后，公司认识到这个YouTube翻唱出身的男孩到底具有多么惊人的潜力。

和Charlie坐上首演飞机的时候，Shawn还像是没弄明白这一切到底是怎么回事。他记得自己曾经抱着吉他坐在自己的房间，打开录制按钮的时候满脑子全是生疏的指法和唱腔，生怕自己弄错任何细节。每多出一个关注，他都会兴奋很长时间。他那时甚至没奢望舞台。  
更何况是一个属于他的舞台。

他把这场巡演的标识做成了月亮。

Charlie会听他讲这些没头没尾的事情，用看一个孩子，或者看一只比熊犬的眼神看着他。  
“你知道吗，”男人的声音总带着些漫不经心的腔调，“我从来没见过像你这么努力的歌手，我是认真的，从来没有。”

“但我做的并不好。”

“你对自己要求太严苛了，Shawn，放松一点，你已经很棒了，”Charlie坐在飞机座椅上，把毯子拉上来盖到脖子，再把另一半盖在只穿了单层卫衣的男孩身上，“睡一会儿吧，什么也别想。”

飞机舷窗外藏着另一个昼夜交替的世界，阳光脉动着，时而从遮光板边缘透过暗金色的纹理，照在年轻男人脸上，温存地抚摸细密的睫毛和翕动的鼻翼。

毛毯另一侧掖着男孩不敢言说的，匀加速苏醒的脉搏。

-

“回家吧。”  
Adam的声音变得忽远忽近，像是夜空旋转着悬浮在Charlie头顶。星夜灿烂得如同永昼。直到他伸手去抓握，才发现那不过是曼哈顿十点钟的灯光。他笑出声来，而朋友们只是沉默着将他的外衣披好，任由Adam将他过早地带离派对。

他一直在笑。

他不觉得自己喝醉了。

他讨厌西装革履，于是那件白色的西装外套早被他扯下来，格子衬衫松了不止两颗扣子，胸口大片皮肤裸露在空气里，因为寒冷略微发红。  
“她不会希望看见你这样，Char，”驾驶座上，Adam从观后镜看着将手臂伸出车窗的男人，“过去了，你昨天还和我说，你自己觉得她不合适。”

她是不合适。

“你说你们不能互相照顾，但她还年轻，至少我觉得，她还有很长的路可以走，倒是你……”  
“我很累了，Adam，”Charlie自己穿上了外套，将西服扣子一颗一颗扣紧，尽管那双平素在琴键上一步都不会走错的手现在开始不听使唤，他还是做到了——穿得得体，像个二十八岁的成年人那样。  
“我带了钥匙。我可以下车自己走回去。”

“你真的没问题吗？”  
Adam有些诧异地停车回头看向似乎突然间彻底醒酒的Charlie。  
“你要自己走回去？”  
“我没问题，我的脑子也没问题。本来也不算很远。”  
“你得答应我不去参加那个露天广场……好吧。”

车门开关的速度很快，平静的动作被生生加速成跳车逃跑的氛围。Charlie的手插进西装口袋，忽然又用两只手捂住脸侧，再缓慢放下。  
这里不是downtown，向来没什么行人，越接近那一排住宅的地方越显出治安良好的荒凉。他真的下车了，因为他说他要下车走回去。  
他大可以放心的走路，因为没人会看见他。没人会认出他。

而他依稀记得，不知道多久以前的一个夜晚，纽约下着雨，他固执地拽开车门说，你回去吧，我要走回家。  
他走了不到十步，就听见急刹车的粗粝在他耳边碾压而过，车里的人跑出来，脱下夹克衫盖在他头上，自己一身单衣，说，我陪你走，你别自己回家。  
路上不安全。  
天已经黑了。

男孩的呼吸和他不堪一击的愤怒罩在同一方奢侈的干燥和温暖里。  
Charlie闭上眼，伸手去抓握。  
没有。

没有。  
空气里除了寒冷别无他物。没有雨，没有湿漉漉的布料，没有一只手将他浑身的慌乱无措悉数掸掉。  
没有人笑着喊他，Charlie，再叫披萨我就要喂你喝芹菜汁了。

没有Shawn Mendes。

男孩也很年轻。

太久了。

我在做梦。男人告诉自己。我喝醉了。  
所以都是假的。

-

“这是什么？”Charlie拿着手里的白色药盒晃了两下，半晌才发觉对面的男孩整个人都怔住了，抱着吉他的两臂倏然垂下来，无措地张了张嘴想要解释。

“别紧张，”Charlie走得离他更近一点，帮他把吉他的角度调整好，手指蹭了蹭他颈底被背带磨红的皮肤，“我就是随便问问，你可以不说。”  
“Beta-Blockers，镇定剂。”

“嘿。”男人也不知道是怎么回事，伸手把碍事的吉他拨到Shawn身侧，轻轻把人抱在怀里，像安慰一个孩子那样，“我明白，别担心。”  
“我真的控制不了，Char，我上台之前都是吃过药的，我太紧张，紧张是没办法解决的，除了吃药我真的想不到怎么办……”Shawn的吞咽急促慌张，闷在喉咙里攒动，“除了Andrew没人知道，抱歉……我真的做不好，我不希望出错。”

“你没出任何错，”男人松开他，把药盒交到他手心里。

“你能不能……”

“我不会告诉任何人的，我明白，总有一天你会不需要它的，因为舞台下面的每个人都爱你，所以你会越来越好。”

Shawn把药盒装进口袋，默不作声，点了点头，任由对方把吉他拽回原来的位置。

照例，暖场嘉宾率先表演。下台的时候Charlie大声喊了男孩的名字，甚至让Shawn从里面听出了期待，千千万万句不需要说出来，但是可以听到的话。

散场之后，男孩回到后台，看见Andrew同男人躺在两张折叠沙发上，Andrew手里拿着低醇啤酒——可惜只有一瓶，他们俩不得不用塑料杯倒着喝。

“他很不赖，”经纪人笑了笑说，“很了不起，才这么年轻。”  
“他真的很优秀，和年纪没什么关系，他身上有很宝贵的东西，能支撑他走很远的路，我只希望他别把自己累坏了。”  
Charlie说这话的时候有些皱眉，但啤酒的凉意渗入身体，也就舒展开，剩下鼻尖和脸侧一点浅红。

Shawn站在暗处，手指用力按着吉他弦，生怕发出一点声音。

“可能照你还要走很长的路，”Andrew半是调侃，看了一眼手表上的时间。

“我希望他比我更好。”Charlie把杯子里的酒一饮而尽，杯子倒扣在桌面，站起身，四处看着，奇怪为什么这个时间Shawn还没回到准备室。

于是Shawn从黑暗里走出来。

-

“Charlie！”

几个年轻的男孩女孩激动地几乎要发疯了，拿着手机冲到Charlie面前，兴奋地请求合影。这是必然的。知名歌手在星期天晚上独自一个人走在麦迪逊花园广场附近，没有经纪人也没有保镖，甚至没有一辆车子准备接他。

希望他合影的人群逐渐聚成一小堆，他一一答应下来，努力摆出一个不太难看的微笑。

他从郊区走到这里，不知道用了几个小时。他觉得自己从来没走过这么远的路，脚腕疼得发涩，身上穿的西服好像被他弄丢了，至于怎么丢的，丢在了哪，他没有一丝一毫印象。  
他的衬衫是半湿的，而曼哈顿中心城区没有下雨。空气的干燥缓慢蒸腾他皮肤上的水汽，连呼吸都开始割裂鼻腔。

合影的时候，他尽量离那些拿着笔希望他签名的孩子远了一点距离。毕竟连他自己都能闻到身上烈酒的味道。虽然不浓烈。  
真幸运，他们居然随身带着笔。他没什么逻辑性地胡思乱想。

Shawn Mendes现在应该也在纽约吧。

他忽然想起来。昨天这个家伙还参加了SNL的演出。Charlie缩在床上挂着YouTube看了很多剪辑，甚至还有那个浮夸的小品，他在男孩扮鬼脸大吼大叫的时候笑出了声，然后猛然扣上了电脑。

Shawn已经二十岁了，不是吗。再过一年，他就可以出入美国所有酒吧。曾经Charlie还答应过他带着他把曼哈顿和新泽西的龙舌兰喝个遍。

“谢谢！”“不客气。”

“我爱你！”“我也爱你们。”

我真的变老了。Charlie自嘲地把领带绕在手腕上。我开始怀旧了。

领带碰到手上一组设计简洁的香槟色手镯。

金属碰撞在一起，毫无意义地叮当作响。

-

“我喘不上气了，Charlie！”

男孩在沙堆里挣着身子，趁男人不注意一下从沙滩上掀起大片的沙子朝对方扬过去。而Charlie不甘示弱，两个人把沙滩翻腾得乱七八糟，堪比沙尘暴。

Shawn几乎从来没玩得这么开心，他以前甚至没觉得自己这么喜欢海边。经纪人和制作团队把他们自己放在这，躺到长椅上休息，并且实在佩服他们俩旺盛的精力。  
于是他们放肆地胡闹，把沙子沾了水揉成团，弄得满脸满身都是，又狼狈地冲进水里，准备洗干净之后卷土重来。

后来Charlie躺在沙滩上彻底没了力气，只剩下大笑和推搡男孩的劲头，任由Shawn钳住他的手腕，佯装凶狠地把他锁在温热的沙滩上，居高临下看他的脸。

“我赢了吗？”  
Shawn问他。

“等一下，”他用脚踝碰了一下男孩狭窄的腰胯，“我甚至还没弄清我们在比什么！”

Shawn在他上方悬着身子，抖了抖头发，脑袋压得更低，用他觉得最酷的眼神看着Charlie的眼睛。  
“老天啊，你把沙子弄到我眼睛里了，”Charlie猛地抽出手用手背去揉，但是男孩挡住了他的动作，把自己的手在泳裤上掸干净，食指压上男人眼睑。

男人的睫毛茂密柔软，晶状半透明的沙粒有几颗散落在上头，被Shawn很轻力道地吹下去。  
“睁开点，我看一下。”  
Charlie眨眨眼，用手指去顶他掌心，微睁开眼，男孩利落地用指尖把他眼角的沙子捻了出去，又随手整理了一下Charlie的头发，才意识到他们离得有些太近了。

近到落尽虹膜到影像有细微的模糊颤动。

于是Shawn一个翻身利落地站起来，跑进傍晚微凉的海水里，像是为了躲避什么可怕的念头。

被留在沙滩的人不明所以，安静地站起来，注视着那个将大半个身子没在海水里的背影，兀自摸索着淡红的手腕。

-

我真的不记得了吗？

Shawn一个人坐在房间里，周围有些杂乱。他再次打开那个盒子——这应该是他上次巡演的时候塞进行李箱的。并且是很靠近里侧的地方。

为什么一定要藏进箱子夹层呢？如果它只是粉丝送的礼物，为什么不戴在手腕上？

他仿佛听见有人在他身后问他。

“你在藏什么？为什么不行，为什么不敢？”

为什么不敢。

像是一个几年前在曼哈顿的夜晚，两个人在一次晚间散步后藏进了熄了灯的房间，毫无章法地亲吻，额头相贴，呼吸温热地洗刷着寒气，拥抱紧密到疼痛，眼泪险些顺势掉下来。

Shawn闭着眼呼吸，把头埋进男人的肩胛，仿佛过一秒就会支离破碎。看见的，听到的，抓握的。  
他不知道这是什么。他只知道他不希望失去，不希望在阳光下，夜晚的故事就全部融化掉落，只剩下指缝一点凉意。

“你会好的，你会好的。”Charlie把手指穿插在他鬓角的发丝里，吻他脸侧很浅很浅的伤疤，“呼吸，Shawn，你在发抖。”

“冷吗？”男孩听见他问。

“我们藏起来。”

Shawn整个人缩进男人的怀抱里。他多想自己更勇敢一点，但是最后他能给的全部，不过是黑暗里的一场薄雪，在清晨的人来人往里躲躲藏藏，缩进雨夜的雨伞，遮光的窗帘，演出场馆的洗手间隔间，把门锁紧，把光挡在外面，只为了一个吻。

最后消融在镜头面前。

他吻了那个他们说他应该吻的女孩。

那是唯一一次Charlie丧失了理智冲到镜头前，却被男孩一句慌乱中强颜欢笑的“buddy”怔在原地，举起的手成了一个不近不远的拥抱。

“为什么不敢？”

为什么不敢把爱意流露在阳光下。

为什么不肯把我送给你的手镯戴在手腕上。

Shawn看着ins界面上许多人发送的在麦迪逊广场附近和Charlie的合影，忽然心跳加速地从椅子上站起来。那个盒子掉在地上，又被他惊惶失措的迅速捡起。  
是一组香槟色的搭配手镯，套装里还有一个细纹的银色手镯，加上一条黑色的串珠手链。

There’s no forgetting.

二十一岁的歌手又变成了十七岁的男孩，笨拙地取出金属手镯，用力套在手腕上。拇指侧边的皮肤由于摩擦变红，火烧似的疼。

Andrew推门进来的时候，他甚至没意识到。

“Shawn？”经纪人喊了一声他的名字，“叫了你好几次你都没听见，怎么回事，又睁着眼睛睡着了？”

“才没，”男孩深呼吸着转过身。

“演出取消了，车子一会儿就来，可以回酒店提前洗澡。”

“为什么？”

“附近的意外。麦迪逊广场刚刚发生了一起爆炸。”

不出所料，气氛立刻凝重下来，而意料之外的是，Shawn愣了几秒钟，发疯一样推开门口的所有工作人员独自冲了出去。

-

“我们这算什么？”Charlie抬起头吻了一下男孩的下巴。

Shawn的身子脱力地落下来，混着汗湿贴附在男人柔软的皮肤上，心脏失控地疾跳着，“记得我们说好的吗？”

“不去想以后。”

“对。”男孩依然微微喘着气，感受到要命的愧疚像黑色的浓雾缠绕着、吞噬着自己。

“好……”Charlie动了动身子，嘴唇有些红肿，此刻被不自然地抿紧了，手臂还因为方才的抓握有点颤抖，他转过身，几乎纵容，把男孩塞进被子里，“但是我爱你，无论如何……我希望你知道……就算……”

Shawn凑过头用力再去亲吻他，让所有告白变成一声告饶。因为男孩开始仇恨对方毫无原则的迁就。或者是恨自己。

“就算……”

“我知道，Char，我知道。”

就算这份感情对你而言一文不值。

而他甚至在慌乱中忘了说我也爱你。

床头的柜子上放着一个深灰色的纸盒，里面是Shawn期盼了很久的生日礼物，是Charlie走遍全城，问了好多个设计师才做出来的一套配对手镯。香槟色的金属内侧，固执地嵌刻着一行奢侈的文字——

Got my only heart.

-

“Charlie！”  
警戒线外，几个本来想快步离开的女孩停下回头看着这场闹剧——著名加拿大歌手挣脱着安保人员的劝阻，向爆炸现场拼命喊着一个名字。

“求求你，我必须进去，我必须……”最后一刻，他甩开了所有人，冲进碎石瓦砾中间。烟尘还浮动在空气里，火势早已得到控制，基本熄灭，人们的情绪却依然极其不稳定，有正在和记者理论的民众，抱着孩子横冲直撞的大人，打电话评估损失的车主，医疗点忙碌接送伤员的护士。  
而Shawn支撑着奔跑后全部的力气四处搜寻着一个穿白衬衫灰西裤的男人。

他从来没这么害怕过，越向事故中心走去，空气就越滚烫，地上的血渍越密集。

医护人员抬走的担架上蒙了黑色的布。

“Charlie Puth！”男孩浑身发抖，盲目移动着双脚，抽泣的力气都被洗刷干净，轻易就被脚下的石阶绊倒了，跪在地上，继而弯下身子，整张脸埋进双手里。

他很久很久没有哭过了。他甚至以为自己丧失了这个功能。

他想起Charlie的双手那样自然地摊开，仰靠在沙发上，等着他去捉住，十指扣紧，笑着亲吻他的嘴唇。他的Charlie总是温热的，比他温暖，比他温柔，是带着笑的。  
是任由他亲吻和占有的，是把他当作一切的，是毫无防备准备让他伤害的。

于是他差点忘了自己曾经那么辛苦、那么小心翼翼的试探和渴望。  
他差点忘了爱是多么沉的几个字母，坠得他呼吸困难，眼泪簌簌掉下来，疼得动弹不得。

“Charlie……”他抱住自己的肩膀，胸肺刺痛得厉害。他不敢抬头，怕下一个担架上冷冰冰的人就穿着灰色西装。

“Shawn？”忽然他被人从地上扶了起来，而模糊的视线让他不敢确信正在发生的一切，“怎么哭成这样，Andrew给我打了电话，说你一声不吭就自己冲出来……”  
男孩抹了抹眼睛，几乎不相信眼前是Charlie在说教自己，随后回过神来，一把用力抱住了面前的人，手臂扣着他的腰，狠狠隔着衬衫在他肩膀上咬了一口。

“我以为……我以为……”Shawn感受到Charlie紧绷的身体慢慢放松下来，像以前那样卸下防备缩进他怀里，呼吸的热度闷在他领口，“我以为你出事了……”  
“Idiot，”男人笑着侧过头亲了一下男孩的鬓角，眼泪却抑制不住从脸侧滚落下来，“还好我没那么喜欢人多的地方。”

Charlie的手顺着Shawn冰凉的肩膀摸下去，握住他的手腕，却蓦然摸到熟悉的金属，触感细腻，棱角分明。  
他没离开这个拥抱去查看他的猜测，只是闭着眼问：“你把它戴上了，是吗？”

回答他的是下巴抵在肩窝一串重重的点头。

“Want it，”男孩也闭上眼，任由泪水把对方的衬衫弄得一塌糊涂，“want a future from you……”

他们互相笨拙地去捉对方的手腕，直到金属因为碰触而撞击出清脆的敲击音，两只手如愿以偿，十指相扣，掌心毫无保留地贴近。

然后他们泣不成声。

-

他们像孩子一样小心翼翼分享了一个吻。  
在万众瞩目的麦迪逊花园，一片烟尘混杂的废墟上，一个被镜头和闪光灯照成白昼的夜晚。

·fin


End file.
